


Peach Whiskey Iced Tea

by snowkind



Category: Marvel (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Birthday, Birthday Party, Drunken Shenanigans, Everyone is here and everyone is happy, F/M, Happy, M/M, Multi, Silly, Summer, summer shenanigans
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-10
Updated: 2016-06-10
Packaged: 2018-07-14 04:08:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,495
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7152893
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/snowkind/pseuds/snowkind
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><i>Congratulations, you have been invited to spend <span class="u">July 4th</span> at Tony Stark’s custom mansion in <span class="u">Malibu, California</span>! With the sun blazing at <span class="u">94° Fahrenheit</span> and no bad guys to have to chase, it is the perfect time to kick back and enjoy. If you can attend, please press <span class="u">‘Yes’</span>. If you cannot attend, please press <span class="u">‘Yes’</span>. </i> </p><p>Steve stared at the electronic invitation with disbelief and rolled his eyes. Not a second later did his phone begin to ring. </p><p>	“Cap! Did you get my invitation?” </p><p>	“Yes.”</p><p>	“Are you going to come?”</p><p>	“Your invitation doesn’t really have a ‘No’ option. Do I have a choice?”</p><p>	“No. I’ll see you there!”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Peach Whiskey Iced Tea

**Author's Note:**

> In spirit of summer vacation I present to you silly, happy summer shenanigans with our favorite Marvel characters! What's better than a bunch of superheroes getting together, getting wasted, and doing a bunch of stupid things?  
> I hope you enjoy reading!
> 
> I don't own any of the characters unless stated otherwise.
> 
> Love,
> 
> May ( ˘ ³ ˘ )♥
> 
> P.S. The story is most likely embellished with various spelling errors and grammar issues... I tend to overlook a few things while writing and even re-reading! If you happen to spot any problems, please let me know so I may fix it! Thank you!

      “Well if it isn’t the birthday boy! Thought you’d never show up!” Tony greeted Steve with a wide smile and immediately pulled the blond into a tight hug.

      “My… birthday? No, Tony. No. You didn’t say this was a birthday party.” Steve frowned and furrowed his eyebrows together.

      “Of course it’s a birthday party! Do you honestly think I’d throw a party for any other reason?”

      “Yes.”

      “Well… you’re right. But this is a birthday party. Your birthday party and you’re the man of the hour so go crazy.” Tony grinned and wheeled Steve to the backyard where everyone else was.

He looked around quickly and felt his lips involuntarily creep upwards.  
He wasn’t prepared for so many people to be here. Nat was laughing and Clint looked awfully red. Wanda looked like she was going to kill someone with Pietro and Vision glaring daggers at one another. Even Loki was around, a crooked smile plastered to his lips, as Thor shouted something incomprehensible.   
Bucky approached him from nowhere and suddenly embraced him.

      “Happy birthday, Stevie! How old are you turning? 98?” The male shot him a toothy grin and wrapped his left arm tightly around Steve’s neck.

      “Jesus, you’re fuckin’ old.”

      “Have you been drinking, Buck?” Steve tried to choke the words out with a smile as Bucky hung around his neck.

      “Just a lil’. You wouldn’t _believe_ what Stark has stored in this fancy house of his. I tried this one drink, dunno what was in it, but it’s probably the best thing since instant coffee. You gotta try it, Stevie, okay? Promise me you’ll try it.” Bucky slurred and giggled to himself.

      “Tony, what did you give him?” Steve huffed and hiked Bucky up higher on his shoulder when he noticed that Bucky was slipping.

      “I didn’t give him anything! Dum-E is on bartending duty. But never mind that, I’m sure he will live. JARVIS, could you get everyone’s attention?”

      “Yes sir.”

A loud, ear-deafening fanfare began to play and Steve had to crush his hands against his ears in an attempt to muffle how loud it was. Bucky consequently slipped from his neck and fell onto the floor in a heap.

      “JARVIS! My God, are you trying to make us all deaf?” Tony spoke uncharacteristically loud when the fanfare ended.

      “My apologies, sir. You never specified how loud you wanted the fanfaring to be. Shall I play it again at a softer volume this time?”

Tony pinched the bridge of his nose and shook his head.

      “It’s fine, you got everyone’s attention. Hey everyone, Steve is here!”

      “And so is our loss of hearing.” Clint mumbled to himself and Nat instantly smacked him in the arm.

      “ **HAPPY BIRTHDAY, STEVE**!!” Everyone shouted in unison. Lips were upturned and beaming faces welcomed the blond.  
The involuntary smile returned to Steve’s face and he couldn’t help but grin from ear to ear.

* * *

      “Come on, give it a try.” Tony pushed Steve forward.

      “I’m too old for a ball pit.”

      “Bullshit.”

      “I’m too old for slides too.”

      “Double bullshit.”

      “Did someone say double shots?” Nat butted in with a cheeky grin perched on her rosy lips. She offered Steve a shot glass.

      “No, I reall—”

      “Steve. It’s your birthday. You have to have at least some fun.” She glowered at him and Steve felt his throat constrict.

      “I can’t get drunk though… the serum…” He started to mumble to himself and tapped the side of the glass with his forefinger.

      “Was that a challenge?” Tony snapped back with a mischievous look.

      “Did someone say challenge?” Thor boomed and stumbled towards the three of them with a goofy grin.

      “You puny humans cannot possibly win a challenge against me!”

      “You wanna bet?” Bucky popped up from the middle of the ball pit, startling everyone standing there.

      “Wait wai—” Steve started.

      “Stark! Have your clumsy, robotic friend make us the strongest concoction and we shall decide who is the better drinker!”

      “This will be fun.” Loki hummed and flashed a wicked grin.

      “Pietro… no.” Wanda muttered harshly and held tightly onto her brother’s shirt. He looked eager to join the competition.

      “Come come!” Thor snaked an arm around Loki’s waist and pulled him closer.

      “You too, brother! We shall _all_ test our strengths in holding our liquor!”

Steve looked down at his glass and then looked up. People began to make their way over to the bar where Dum-E was. He made eye contact with Tony, who only shrugged and smiled. Steve sighed silently to himself and then quickly downed his shot before likewise walking over to the outdoor counter.

◆ ◆ ◆

      “WHHHHEEEEEEEE!!! THIS SLIDE AND BALL PIT IS THE BEST FUCKIN’ INVENTION I HAVE EVER WITNESSED. I LOVE THE 21ST CENTURY!!!” Steve hollered happily as he crashed into the pit of plastic balls.

He popped up and giggled uncontrollably when Bucky came tumbling down the slide into him. The two began to throw the balls at one another like children until they exhausted themselves out and opted to just lay on top of the pile.

      “You smell like alcohol.” Bucky panted and laughed.

Steve snorted, his face a bright red from both the physical exertion and the alcohol.

      “So do you.”

Bucky tossed a plastic ball into his face.

      “Are you havin’ fun?”

Steve grinned and nodded.

      “Last one in the pool is a Captain America!” Someone suddenly shouted, promptly followed by a loud splash of water.

Steve shot up from his spot, sinking deeper into the pit, and looked at the pool with narrowed eyes.

      “What’s the supposed to mean?”

      “It means you better get your ass into the pool!” Tony leaned against the edge of the pit and smiled.

      “But I didn’t bring a swimsuit.” Steve sputtered and began to make his way to the edge of the pit.

      “It’s alright, I have plenty you can borrow. Do you really think I’m not prepared?”

* * *

      “I am not wearing that.”

      “Yes you are.”

      “No.”

      “Yes.”

      “No.”

      “Yes.”

      “Tony! This… this is… Why don’t you have anything else?!”

Tony snickered and shrugged.

      “Look, it’s not like I went out specifically just to buy this specific one. You get what you get and you don’t throw a fit.”

      “Fine… I just won’t swim then.”

Tony narrowed his eyes a bit and then shrugged. He peeled off his shirt, already wearing his swimming trunks, and tossed it onto the ground.

      “Fine by me, but I guess this means you’re a Captain America.”

      “What’s that even supposed to mean?” But Tony had already sprinted out of the room and rushed to the pool with a ‘CANNONBALL’ on his lips before he could respond to Steve’s question.

Steve sighed and looked down at the swimwear.

◆ ◆ ◆

      “Damn, you really _are_ Captain America.” Tony snickered when Steve emerged from the building.

      “ _Fuck_ … Stevie? What are you…” Bucky swam to the edge of the pool and gripped the edge tightly.

      “Wearing?! Pfff…” Nat finished the sentence and burst out laughing.

Steve’s face immediately lit up, as impossible as it seemed from all the alcohol he had consumed, and he unconsciously moved his hands over his crotch as if it would help hide the pattern.

      “I did not know you Americans liked your flag so much.” Pietro grinned. Wanda hid herself behind her brother to hide the fact that she was trying to stifle her laughter.

      “Speedos? We’re matching! Who knew I’d ever match with Captain America himself?” Clint emerged from the building as well and cheerfully slapped Steve on the back.

      “Oh my God… What are you wearing, Barton?” Nat covered her eyes.

“What? I’m wearing basically the same thing as Steve! Mine just has a hawk on my as—”

      “Why are you two still not in the pool? Is the water not to your liking?” Thor interrupted and came up from behind them.

      “You insolent oaf! Put me down! I don’t want to go into the pool!” Loki pounded his fists against his brother’s back as Thor carried him over his shoulder.

      “Nonsense, brother. We always liked taking baths together when we were younger. This is no different!”

      “Thor!” Blood rushed into Loki’s face and he hit his brother’s back twice as hard.

Thor laughed loudly and suddenly hooked his free arm around Clint before catapulting him into the pool. The male yelped as he was shot into the air and then unceremoniously belly-flopped into the pool. A unanimous ‘Oooh…’ resounded between everyone when Clint landed on the water with a loud smack.

      “Captain?” Thor grinned and Steve felt his stomach drop.

      “I got it!” Steve rapidly stammered and ran towards the pool in his tight, American flag speedos.

When he broke the surface of the water after having dived in, he wiped the water from his eyes and slicked his hair back. The water was a perfect temperature and greatly surprised Steve at how comfortable it was. He was instantly splashed with a huge wave of water when Thor jumped in with Loki still protesting on his shoulder.

      “Vision, would you like to join us?” Wanda spoke softly, breaking from the group, and swam near the edge of the pool.

      “No… I think I shall stay up here.”

      “Are you sure?”

      “Yes.”

Wanda pursed her lips and frowned slightly before shrieking when Pietro came up behind her and splashed water onto her. A mixture between a laugh and a growl escaped her lips as she splashed her brother back. The two continued the childish fight until Vision suddenly stood up from his seat.

      “I think I shall join you.”

Wanda stopped splashing and seemed to perk up instantly at Vision’s announcement. She shielded herself with an energy field as Pietro continued to try and splash her. He huffed and scowled at Vision when he approached the edge of the pool. He positioned himself into a diving stance and gracefully plunged into the water. Wanda smiled to herself, but the smile soon faded when Vision did not resurface after a minute.

      “Vision? Vision!” She shouted frantically and dove underwater to bring the other up to the surface.

When she resurfaced she sputtered and whipped her wet hair back.

      “Is everything okay?” Vision asked innocently as she dragged him to the shallow side of the pool.

      “You weren’t resurfacing!”

      “Resurface?”

      “For air!”

      “My respiratory system is synthetic, I do not need to breathe like humans do.”

      “O…Oh. But then why were you just staying at the bottom of the pool?”

      “Is that not how humans swim?”

      “…”

      “Does the android not know how to swim?” Pietro began snickering and floated on his back.

Wanda shot her brother a glare and then turned to face Vision again with a mildly concerned expression.

      “If you would like, I could teac—”

“I’ve got the perfect solution!” In the midst of the entire thing, Tony had clambered out of the pool and returned with an armful of ridiculous looking floaties.

      “Here, wear these. They’ll help you learn.” He tossed Vision a pair of duck arm floaties and laughed.

      “Steve.” He tossed the blond an inflatable donut.

      “Why does everything you give me have an American flag on it.” Steve frowned slightly and Tony just laughed in response.

      “Nat, Clint.” He gave them a one person, inflatable bed and smirked.

      “Are you expecting us to share this?” Nat asked incredulously.

      “I don’t mind.” Clint replied and Nat rolled her eyes.

      “You could fight each other for it.” Tony shrugged and snickered when Clint and Nat turned to look at each other with fiery eyes.

      “Pietro?”

      “No, I think I’m done swimming.” The male muttered angrily and crawled out of the pool, wrapping himself in a towel and taking a seat to glower as Wanda helped Vision into the duck arm floaties.

      “Tony, anything for my brother?” Thor grinned.

      “No.” Loki immediately scowled.

      “Yes.” Thor waded over to Tony.

      “Thor, stop.”

      “Brother, come here.”

      “No, get away from me.” Loki tried to swim as fast as he could to the edge of the pool so he could pull himself out, but was caught at the ankle before he could.

      “STOP!”

Thor simply laughed and the two ensued in a splashing struggle.

      “You look great!” Thor grinned and panted after finally fitting the floaties onto the lean male.

Loki remained silent and only scowled.

      “You like it, right?”

      “No.”

      “But it’s so cute! These pink elephants complement you very well.”

      “Do you want this, Thor?” Tony offered Thor his last item.

The Norse God grinned and his entire face lit up. He moved to the stairs and graciously accepted the offer.

      “Thor.” Loki spoke softly in a strained voice. He pressed his lips tightly together and watched in horror as his brother slipped into the silicone mermaid tail.

      “How do I look?” Thor beamed and got down onto his side, propping his head up as he flipped the tail. He tossed the loose, wet locks of his hair behind his shoulder and winked.

      “HAHA! ADMIT IT!” Nat suddenly shouted as she sat on top of the inflatable bed.

Clint resurfaced and wiped the water from his face.

      “I’m only letting you because you’re my friend and I want you to have fun.”

      “Sure sure. Or maybe because I just TOTALLY BEAT YOUR ASS.” The redhead snickered and sprawled out on the bed.

Clint rolled his eyes and glared at the female. He looked like he wanted to flip the thing over but remained reluctant to do so.

      “Bucky!” Steve laughed loudly and struggled to keep his balance as he sat on the donut and Bucky tried to climb on top of his lap.

      “Woah, hey. No PDA in the pool.” Tony was back in the water and was swimming toward the two of them.

      “You heard him, Bucky! Get off, you’re heavy.” Steve chuckled and wrapped his arms around Bucky’s waist regardless so they wouldn’t tip the donut over.

Bucky leaned backwards a bit so his back pressed against Steve’s chest. He tilted his head back, resting it in the crook of Steve’s neck, and nuzzled him. Steve laughed at how ticklish it felt. Tony puffed his cheeks out.

      “JARVIS?”

      “Yes sir?”

      “Turn on the jets.”

The water suddenly began to bubble as the jets embedded along the side of the pool started up.

      “Full power, JARVIS.”

      “Yes sir.”

The jets began to roar and turned the water choppy. The water bubbled violently and swirled everything and everyone in the pool around. The strong currents ultimately ended up toppling the donut over, dunking Steve and Bucky into the water.  
Tony grinned to himself.

      “You can turn the jets off now, JARVIS.”

* * *

      “Still upset that I beat you?” Nat cooed and smirked as Clint walked into the main living room with a fresh set of dry clothes.

Clint remained silent and narrowed his eyes a bit.

      “Here.” Nat tossed a towel into Clint’s face.

“Thanks mom.” He mumbled and wrapped the towel around his head, drying his hair and partially covering his reddened face.

      “Alright you weird lovebirds, get your asses over here or this game isn’t going to be fun.” Tony cupped his hands together in a pseudo-megaphone.

      “How does one play this game?” Vision piped up softly when Nat and Clint joined the circle.

      “It’s simple, you spin the bottle clockwise twice. Whoever it lands on have to kiss each other. We won’t stop the game until everyone has had at least one kiss.”

      “What kind of foolish game is that.” Loki spat harshly and moved to stand up from his seat to leave.

      “Respect their customs, brother.” Thor replied gruffly, looking mightily intrigued with the bottle, and pulled Loki down again.

      “Oh, but it comes with a twist.” Tony grinned.

      “And what might that be?” Steve raised an eyebrow and hugged his knees to his chest.

      “Whoever the bottle lands on has to take a shot first.” The grin on Tony’s face grew wider when he produced a bottle of vodka and two shot glasses from behind him.

      “But we just…” Clint furrowed his eyebrows and everyone looked at him.

      “What? You scared of a little drink?” Nat purred and punched him in the shoulder.

      “No! I just… I’m surprised none of us drowned in the pool after having that drinking competition an—”

      “You call three shots a competition, Barton?” Thor laughed heartily and Clint shot the blond a foul look.

      “He’s a light weight drinker, don’t mind him.” Nat answered for Clint and snickered.

      “But if the bottle lands on you, you have to drink. It’s the birthday boy’s command.”

      “Wait, wha—” Steve started to say before Nat shot him a glare from across the circle.

      “Anyways!” Tony clapped his hands together and finally plopped down next to Steve’s right side.

      “Shall we get started? JARVIS, music please.”

♫ _If you’re not drunk ladies and gentlemen_  
_Get ready to get fucked up!_ ♫

Steve looked over at Tony and raised an eyebrow when the song started.

      “Oh, sorry my bad! I forgot this song had bad language. Cover your ears, Rogers.” Tony smirked and gently bumped shoulders with the blond.

Steve rolled his eyes but couldn’t help but laugh.

      “Alright, let’s see who the first lucky winner is.” Tony leaned forward and spun the bottle with a fluid flick of the wrist.

Everyone watched in tense anticipation as the opening of the bottle spun and spun and spun and slowed… slowed… slowed…

      “I see the bottle has chosen wisely.” Thor grinned widely when the bottle stopped on him.

He heartily grabbed the bottle of vodka and poured two glasses. He quickly downed his, hummed contentedly, and then spun the empty bottle again. Everyone’s eyes followed intensely as the bottle slowed. While kissing a Norse God was definitely résumé worthy, everyone seemed to be anxious to not have the bottle land on him or her. Pietro’s eyes almost seemed to pop out of his head when the bottle slowed down and looked about ready to stop before passing onto Vision.  
Then Thor.  
Then…  
Loki.

      “I.” Loki looked down at the opening of the bottle and gaped his mouth open for a second.

He snapped his head up to his right and was about to protest to Thor but soon found his words lost among Thor’s lips.

      “H-How…” Loki began to say, his face turning a shade of pink, when Thor pulled away.

Thor offered Loki the other shot glass full of the clear liquid and grinned in response.

      “It’s not like that has been the first time we’ve kissed. We are brothers, we used to kiss all the time when we were younger.”

      “Okaaay… weird incest going on over there but no judgment here.” Tony held up his hands in defense. Pietro quickly glanced over at Wanda and then looked back at Tony.

      “Only on the cheek!” Loki cried out.

      “Just drink and then we can carry on. It’s been an eternity and we’re all not drunk enough yet.”

Loki remained silent with his face still stuck in shock before finally bringing the glass up to his lips.

      “Great, moving on?”

The bottle was once again put into motion and Clint groaned when it landed on him. He begrudgingly took a shot, after several minutes of complaining and Nat hitting him, and then felt his face light up when the bottle landed on Nat.

      “Man! Why does the bottle keep on landin’ over there?” Bucky complained and leaned backwards onto his hands.

      “Yeah, I think this bottle is rigged or something… maybe we should re-spin the bottle.” Clint quickly stammered and averted his eyes when Nat drank her shot and then scooted closer to him.

      “You’re not getting out of this one, Barton.” Nat murmured and chuckled into his ear.

      “Wait wait, Nat.” Clint tried his best to lean away as far as humanly possible without actually moving.

      “Christ! It’s just a kiss, Clint! Only has to last for a second and then it’ll be over.” Tony rolled his eyes.

      “You’re holding up the game.”

      “F…Fine.” Clint mumbled to himself, his face now beet-red, and turned to face Natasha.

The two stared at each other for what felt like an eternity until Steve accidentally coughed and broke the silence.

      “Oh, did you two kiss yet? No? Okay, don’t mind me. I’m just going to take a nap first.” Tony loudly yawned and stretched his arms over his head before settling one arm around Steve’s shoulder.

      “Fine fine!” Clint shouted and drank his shot before leaning forward and crashing his lips into Nat’s.

      “There, you happy?” Clint pulled away just as quickly and wiped his mouth with the back of his hand.

      “That was the worst fucking kiss I’ve ever experienced in my _entire_ life. And that’s saying something considering how I’m a spy and have been with seeeveral people—”

Clint cut Nat off with another kiss, this time not just clumsily smashing their mouths together. He gently cupped the side of her face and held their kiss for two seconds longer before pulling away.

      “Whoo! Clint, didn’t know you had it in you!” Tony clapped his hand against Clint’s back.

      “That wasn’t much better…” Nat mumbled to herself but turned away to face the middle of the circle again.

      “Alright! Well let’s get this show on the road again!”

Wanda watched intently as the bottle was spinning again. She was beginning to get the gist of the game now and if she just used some of her telekinesis she could make the bottle land on…

      “Oh…” Vision huffed quietly to himself when the bottle landed on him.

      “Can you even get drunk?” Steve looked over at Vision when the bottle of vodka was handed over to the android along with the two glasses.

      “No, he can’t. So whoever has to kiss him has to take two shots.” Tony replied for Vision and grinned.

Wanda swallowed and watched silently as Vision reached forward to spin the bottle. Could she handle two shots of vodka? Would it be worth it? She almost missed her chance to stop the bottle on herself with her telekinesis when the bottle began to slow down. During the entire ordeal Pietro had been brooding silently to himself. He knew that it was inevitable that Vision would eventually get the bottle but Wanda… He briefly glanced to look at her. If he just quickly reached out and gave the bottle a little extra shove so the bottle would be sure to **not** land on Wanda… no one would be able to notice. He would be too fast for anyone to notice.

  
Wanda watched the bottle closely. She wanted to wait until the bottle came to her again before she would stop it on herself so it would seem normal.  
Pietro tightened one grip on his knee and watched as the bottle made its way around, passing Bucky and then Wan…da.  
Wanda stopped the bottle. Pietro shot his hand out quickly and gave the bottle a tap.  
The bottle shifted from Wanda and stopped in front of him.

      “Wha…” Pietro’s eyes widened when he realized what had happened.

He looked over to his sister and she stared back at him with equally surprised eyes.

      “Kid?” Clint grinned from across the circle.

Pietro looked at everyone’s face and found that they were all looking at him expectantly.

      “I… uh.” He turned to his left and balled his hand into a tight fist when Vision politely offered him the two shot glasses.

      “Would you like to drink first before we…”

      “Okay.” Pietro replied before Vision could finish his sentence.

His metabolism was incredibly fast, so the alcohol probably wouldn’t affect for long… but the thought of having to kiss Vision? He shakily brought one glass to his lips and tilted his head back. He supposed as long as if he kept Wanda safe from anyone’s lips… He finished the second drink and licked his lips quickly before sighing.

      “Okay, let’s do this.” He rolled his head over his shoulders and then cupped the side of Vision’s face.

The kiss was simple, quick, and almost felt like nothing. He was relieved that no one made any snarky comments and the game continued like normal. It wasn’t until the bottle landed on Bucky he looked over at Wanda. She wasn’t looking at him anymore, but he could sense the disappointment in her face. He felt a bit guilty that he had moved the bottle away from her, but his sense of protection overcame him and he smiled to himself. As long as if he kept Wanda safe…

      “C’mon c’mon c’mon c’mon…” Bucky rubbed his hands together when he spun the bottle again and watched it spin.

As the bottle spun Bucky slightly turned to his right to face Steve. His eyes immediately went straight to Tony’s arm, not noticing when Tony had put his arm around his Stevie’s shoulder, and leaned over to swat the male’s hand off of the blond. Why didn’t Steve say anything about Tony’s advances? A slight pang of jealously and irritation flickered in his chest before he returned his attention back to the bottle.

_Please be Stevie please be Stevie._

If he could get his lips on Steve then he could easily win out over Stark. Back in the 1930s, he had unashamedly been with a lot of people. That meant he knew how to kiss and was pretty experienced. Though it had definitely been some time and he didn’t particularly have any practice ever since then… he was sure his muscle memory wouldn’t fail him.

    _Please be Stevie please be Stevie._

      “Goddammit.” Clint let his head hang when the bottle stopped in front of him.

Nat started to snicker and lightly poked the male in the side.

      “You’re getting a lot of action tonight, arent’cha?”

Clint shook his head slowly and let out a deep sigh, but perhaps not as deep of a sigh as the one that fell from Bucky. Tony gave a single short laugh, one that irritated the Hell out of the soldier, and almost made him want to punch Tony right then and there. But… it was Steve’s birthday and this was just a game after all.  
Sighing again, Bucky stood up from his seat and walked over to where Clint was sulking after retrieving the vodka and glasses.

      “I’m not much a fan of this either but ya gotta do what ya gotta do.” Bucky muttered and got onto a knee.

He poured each of them a drink, clinked their glasses together, and then downed it as quickly as possible.

      “Ready?” He breathed softly and Clint nodded hesitantly.

If there was one thing Bucky was good at, it was giving everything he did 100%. And he did just that. Clint seemed to _melt_ when Bucky held the male’s face in his hands while they kissed. The kiss lasted much longer than any of the other ones so far, and when Bucky broke away a trail of saliva connected their lips for just a second before breaking. Bucky casually wiped his mouth and then crawled over to his original spot next to Steve.

      “Barton?” Nat looked at the male with wide eyes.  
      “You okay?”

Clint made no implication to reply let lone any sign that he had heard the female. He looked dazed and stared off in the distance.

      “What’d you do to him?” Steve laughed and looked over at Bucky with an astonished look.

      “I kissed ‘im like how you’re s’posed to do.”

      “You must be one Hell of a kisser.” Steve muttered softly.

      “You want to try after?” Bucky grinned and Steve blushed.

      “ **AHEM**.” Tony cleared his throat loudly and smiled menacingly at Bucky.

      “Are you guys done? Because we are kind of playing a game here.”

Bucky narrowed his eyes. Tony took the lack of reply as an ‘okay’ to continue and put the bottle was in motion.

      “OH FOR FUCK’S SAKE!” Clint shouted when the bottle stopped on him.

His face sported a vivid red and he looked about ready to either explode or pass out.

      “I swear this is rigged. I’m not going to. No.” He crossed his arms over his chest and pouted.

      “Bzzt, no choice.” Tony continued the game and let his shoulders sink when the bottle returned to him.

      “Okay… not what I was hoping for but…”

      “What’s that supposed to mean?” Clint shot an angry look at Tony.

      “Hey hey, no need to get upset. I meant no harm. I come in peace.” Tony filled the glasses, handed one to Clint, and then swiftly drank his own.

Clint muttered something unintelligible before finishing his drink. The moment the archer set down his glass Tony leaned in. Tony was also another experienced kisser, probably the most experienced of the group, so when he broke the kiss with Clint the male seemed to fall into another daze. Tony leaned back and scrunched his face a bit, sticking out his tongue as if he had tasted something bad.

      “Jesus, Clint. Your whole mouth tastes like alcohol. How much did you drink? Bleegh…”

Bucky couldn’t help but snicker to himself and this time Tony shot him a glare. Then they both looked at Steve, who sat between them, and then at the bottle.

      “Moving on...”

Tony spun the bottle and felt his stomach drop when the bottle landed on Bucky. Maybe the game  _was_ rigged.

_Please don't be Steve please don't be Steve._

He looked at Bucky when he took his shot and then spun the bottle. 

 _Please don't be Steve please don't be Steve_. 

"..."

Tony's jaw dropped. The opening of the bottle was mocking him. What kind of disgusting trick was this. He looked up and stared at the group. Bucky looked just as surprised if not more than himself. It took a minute for anyone to do anything until finally Steve took the bottle of vodka from Bucky's hand and passed it to Tony. 

"Here."

"I... thanks." He swallowed hard and poured himself a glass. 

     "This is bullshit..." Bucky muttered to himself when Steve scooted out of the way so he could get closer to Tony. 

     "Whatever, let's just get this over with." Tony mumbled.

It took another minute for either of them to actually do anything until finally Steve placed his hands on the back of both of their heads and pushed them together. 

     "MmmNFF!" 

It didn't take long for their struggling to stop and their eyes to close. 

     "Holy shit..." Clint swayed in his seat as he watched Tony cup one side of Bucky's face and Bucky cup the opposite side of Tony's face. 

     "Mmmnn..." Bucky hummed when Tony flicked his tongue over his bottom lip, prompting him to open his mouth. 

     "This is kind of gross but also kind of hot at the same time." 

     "Clint." Nat looked at him with a worried look. 

The kiss continued to last for several  _minutes_ until both Tony and Bucky pulled away in a panting mess.

     "Jesus... Hate to admit it, but you're not so bad." Tony wiped his mouth and swallowed. 

     "Could say the same 'bout you..." Bucky licked his lips and a grin quickly ghosted his lips. 

      “Alright let’s keep on going?" Steve interrupted and awkwardly reached forward to spin the bottle. 

Wanda swallowed hard when the bottle landed on her and she couldn’t help but look over at Vision. This time. This time she would stop it on him. Whatever happened last time must’ve been because of a lack of concentration. She would get it this time.  
And she did.  
Her stomach did flips when Vision stood up from his seat and moved between her and Pietro.

      “My apologies, Wanda. You’ll have to double your drinks…” He gently held her hand and then let go to pour her the two glasses.

      “It’s alright.” She beamed up at him and Vision smiled back.

When she finished one drink and set the glass down, Pietro fidgeted a bit in his spot.  
When she finished the second drink and set the glass down, Pietro balled both his fists and stared at his sister with wide eyes. He could see the nervousness in her face when Vision held onto one of her hands. He grit his teeth and watched in horror as Vision slowly leaned in.

      “PIETRO!” Wanda suddenly yelped, her voice trailing away just as quickly as when the male instantaneously zipped to her side, scooped her up into his arms, and bolted out of the room.

     “Okay…” Tony finally broke the silence after the twins left.

     “Are we done?” Nat asked and then worriedly looked at the slumped over Clint. She poked the male and frowned when he didn’t respond or move.

     “Maybe we should be done.”

     “But what about Ste—” Bucky started and then he snapped his mouth shut in terror when he saw that Tony had unexpectedly pulled Steve into kiss.

     “HEY! GET AWAY FROM MY STEVIE!” Bucky wrapped his arms around the blond and pulled him away from Tony.

Just as swiftly as he pulled him away, Bucky turned Steve’s face toward him and brought their lips together. Tony scoffed and furrowed his eyebrows together.

     “He’s not yours!”

Bucky broke the kiss and glared at Tony.

     “He’s not yours either! Besides, he’s my best friend and I’ve known him longer.”

     “At least I haven’t tried to _kill_ him!”

Bucky shot up from his seat at that comment and forcefully pulled Tony up by his shirt collar.

     “Friends!” Thor boomed and laughed. He came up behind the two of them and wrap one around the other.

     “You and your strange birthday customs! What else do you have planned?”

While Tony puffed his cheeks out and Bucky huffed angrily, Steve grabbed the nearly empty bottle of vodka and finished it off.  
He licked his lips with a sigh and then grinned to himself.

* * *

     “I like this game! This… Dance Central. Let us play another round!” Thor thundered and swept his hair out of his face.

Loki rolled his eyes at his brother’s comment and took a seat on the couch behind them.

     “It’s ridiculous and doesn’t replicate the true nature of dancing. For this _game_ , all you just need to do in order to be successful is to flail your limbs around. I see no point in playing. Let these other monkeys play.” Loki gestured to everyone else lounging on the couch and smirked when he received a few glares from Bucky and Pietro.

     “But you’ve already danced along to five different songs.” Thor frowned.

     “There is no correlation to how many songs I’ve danced along to and my enjoyment of the meager video game.”

     “Just one more song then?”

     “No.”

     “Please? For me?”

     “… You’re so irritating.” Loki grumbled to himself and then pulled himself up from the couch.

     “Oh goodie!” Tony entered the room with a bowl of popcorn.

     “The Norse gods are at it again!” He munched loudly on the popcorn to ignore Bucky’s grunt of protest when he plopped himself down between him and Steve.

     “Unless any of you would care to join…”

     “Go! Show us your moves, senior citizen.” Tony harshly nudged Bucky to get off the couch.

     “Only if I have a proper partner who can actually dance.” Bucky retorted with a grin and abruptly shot up from his seat to pull Steve up too.

     “Oh?” Tony set his bowl down.

     “Are you saying I can’t dance?” He stood up and swept bits of popcorn off his shorts.

     “Vision, come be my partner and let’s show them.”

     “Why me?” The android tilted his head a bit to the side in confusion.

     “Because I created you to be basically perfect so you’ll know how to dance. Just c’mere.”

Vision stood up and joined Tony’s side. Wanda moved to stand up as well to follow suit, but Pietro quickly turned her to walk towards Steve’s side.

     “Brother?” Thor held his hand out so they could be by each other’s side.

     “I like a challenge. Especially if it includes beating you.” Loki smacked the blond’s hand away and took a position by Tony.

     “Five versus three?” Tony quirked an eyebrow.

     “I’ll join.” Nat piped in as she strolled into the room with her hands behind her back.

     “And Barton?”

     “He’s out cold from spin the bottle.” She snickered and joined Tony’s side of the room.

     “Ah, well he’s always been the weakest one of the bunch. Though we probably wouldn’t have needed him to win.” Tony grinned.

     “Anyways, let’s start.” He looked at the immense television screen to scroll through the song selections.

     “Any song sugge—”

     “Fergalicious.”

Everyone looked at Bucky and he shrugged.

     “It’s catchy.”

     “Okay then…” Tony narrowed his eyes for a second and then scrolled until he found the song.

     “Before we begin let’s just make a bet.”

     “Of course you needed to twist this into something probably perverse.” Steve mumbled quietly to himself and Tony smirked before he continued to speak.

     “Whoever loses has to do whatever the winner wants for the rest of the day.”

Steve sighed audibly and placed a hand on his face.

     “Let’s keep it PG-13, okay?”

     “I can’t believe you just said that and I’m going to pretend I didn’t hear you say that.”

     “Can we start already?” Pietro whined and Wanda gently smacked him on the arm.

     “Kid’s right, we’re going to start and whoever loses **has** to do whatever the winner says. No matter what it is.”

Steve sighed again but made no attempt to further prolong the argument.  
Nat started to giggle uncontrollably when the screen cut to the brightly lit stage.

     “This is the dance off!” The MC of the game started to say and the audio of the fans screaming started.

Steve hopped up and down in his spot and shook his head a bit.

     “I hope I’m not going to regret this.”

♫ _Four, tres, two, uno!_ ♫

Wanda immediately broke down into a fit of laughter and stopped dancing altogether as the song started.

     “What are you doing!? We’re going to lose if you don’t start dancing right now!” Bucky looked over at the female as he waved his arms in the air in an attempt to replicate the dance moves on the screen.

     “I…pff… This is too ridiculous… I can’t… AHAHAHA!!!” She clutched her stomach and went to take a seat on the couch.

♫ _Fergalicious definition make them boys go loco_  
_They want my treasure so they get their pleasures from my photo._  
_You could see me, you can't squeeze me._  
_I ain't easy, I ain't sleazy._  
_I got reasons why I tease 'em._  
_Boys just come and go like seasons._ ♫

     “Oh my God, what are these dance moves.” Steve furrowed his eyebrows together and rolled his hips in time with the flashing moves on the screen.

     “Looks like you boys are going to lose!” Nat grinned, her eyes flickering from her opponents to the screen.

♫ _Fergalicious_  
_But I ain't promiscuous._  
_And if you were suspicious,_  
_All that shit is fictitious._  
_I blow kisses_ ♫

     “I don’t know about that, Thor looks like he’s really getting into it. You better watch your backs.” Bucky retorted and stopped speaking so he could blow a kiss towards the screen.

Thor, Loki, and Vision paid no attention to the conversation and instead put everything into following the dance moves.

♫ _T to the A, to the S T E Y - girl, you're tasty. T to the A, to the S T E Y - girl, you're tasty_ ♫

Steve continuously apologized as he stumbled and accidentally kept on smacking Bucky in the face.

♫ _T to the A, to the S T E Y - girl, you're tasty. T to the A, to the, to the_ ♫

Everyone thrust their hips and waved their hands in the air.  
Wanda continued to laugh uncontrollably and pulled her phone out to film.

♫ _D to the E, to the L I C I O U S, to the D, to the, E to the, L I C I O U S, to the_ ♫

Bucky looked over at Pietro and gave him a nod. Understanding what it meant, Pietro nodded back and rushed to the other side of the room in a blink of an eye, tripping everyone to the floor and returning back to his spot before the song neared its end.

     “OOF! Hey!” Tony scrambled to his feet when he suddenly found himself on the ground.

     “What?” Bucky looked from the screen to follow the moves to Tony’s face and then back.

     “That was sabotage!”

     “I don’t know what you’re talking about. But I do know that you’ve essentially lost so you better go find your tightest jeans to wear.”

♫ _D to the E, to the L I C I O U S, to the D, to the, E to the, L I C I O U S, to the_ ♫

     “What?” Tony narrowed his eyes at the comment before holding out his hand.

     “Never mind.” He snorted and suddenly the glove of his Iron Man suit came flying into the room.

♫ _Four, tres, two, uno!_ ♫

The glove fluidly attached itself onto Tony’s hand. Without hesitating, he shot a repulsor beam and sent Bucky flying onto his back.

     “Woah! Tony!” Steve immediately jumped in front of Bucky with his hands raised.

     “That was totally uncalled for and unnecessary!”

Tony rolled his eyes.

     “It’s not like it hurt him or anything.”

Thor’s hammer promptly came in from nowhere and likewise knocked Tony onto his back. Thor continued to dance and laughed to himself when Tony groaned and lay stunned on the ground.

     “Brother!” Loki frowned and tackled the blond to the ground.

     “That was my teammate!”

     “He attacked first!” Thor struggled to get Loki off of him.

♫ _T to the A, to the S T E Y - girl, you're tasty. T to the A, to the S T E Y - girl, you're tasty_ ♫

     “Wait wait, Bucky! He didn’t mean to hurt you.” Steve tried to calm Bucky down as he got up from the ground with a grimace on his face.

Pietro looked over at Wanda. She pursed her lips and shoved her phone into her pocket. In another blink of an eye, he scooped Wanda into his arms and rushed out of the room before things could escalate.  
Nat helped Tony up to his feet and tried to calm him down as well.

♫ _T to the A, to the S T E Y - girl, you're tasty. T to the A, to the, to the_ ♫

     “AUUGHHH!!!” Bucky broke past Steve and rushed headlong towards Tony.

♫ _D to the E, to the L I C I O U S, to the D, to the, E to the, L I C I O U S, to the_ ♫

Tony pushed Nat to the side and the rest of his Iron Man suit came flying into the room. In a matter of seconds he was completely suited up.

♫ _D to the E, to the L I C I O U S, to the D, to the, E to the, L I C—_

The music abruptly stopped when Tony fired another repulsor beam and Bucky dodged just in time so instead the beam hit the television screen.

     “Oh my God.” Steve covered his face with his hands.

* * *

     “Sorry, Steve…” Everyone mumbled in unison as they crowded around the fire pit.

     “I’m still not quite sure what we’re apologizing for.” Clint whispered into Natasha’s ear and she patted his back in response.

     “Ahem.” Tony cleared his throat and stood up with a glass of champagne in his hand.

     “So I think it was pretty unclear as to who the winner was but it doesn’t really matter I guess because…” He grinned and looked over at Steve.

The flames flickered and sparks flew up into the night sky. Though the outside temperature was warm, the warmth of the fire still felt even better. Everyone huddled in closer to each other. Wanda leaned into Vision. Pietro was too focused on roasting his marshmallow to notice. Nat gently rubbed Clint’s back. Loki was turned away from Thor as he tried to place an icepack on a bruise on his brother’s face. Bucky loosely held onto Steve’s hand.

     “The _real_ winner today is the birthday boy himself.”

Everyone smiled.

     “Happy birthday, Cap.” Tony raised his glass towards the blond.

     “Happy birthday, Stevie!”

     “Happy birthday, Rogers.”

     “Happy birthday, Steve!”

     “Happy birthd—”

All their voices were drowned out when a sudden boom resounded and a vibrant flash of color followed afterwards, illuminating the sky with a bright splash of red.  
Another explosion sounded and this time a shower of blue lit up the sky. Blinding whites and striking greens and dazzling yellows painted the sky.  
Steve started to laugh as the fireworks continued and filled the evening sky with general splendor. His grin grew wider when Tony took a seat on his other side.

     “Thank you for this.” He held onto Tony’s hand.

Tony shrugged.

     “ ‘s no big deal.”

Steve laughed and Tony grinned.

     “Happy birthday.”

He leaned in and kissed him.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for sticking around and for reading this short story to the end!  
> It really means a lot to me when you leave a comment or give this work a kudos, but it really means a lot more to me considering the fact that you've even read one of my works!  
> I am so grateful to have such kind supporters, and I'd just like to thank you all for also bearing with any potential discrepancy in characterization of the various characters I have made!
> 
> Nevertheless, thank you for sticking around and I hope you have a phenomenal remainder of the day!
> 
> P.S. If you have any requests/would like to read about a certain event or AU feel free to leave a comment or message me on my [Tumblr](http://solotrooper.tumblr.com)!


End file.
